Evening Love
by Ability King KK
Summary: A new mayor is coming to town and he grabs Ankha's attention. What will happen when our resident Egyptian cat gets closer to the new mayor? Eventual Yuu (Male Villager) x Ankha. Ginjinka!fic.


**Well here's something new, an **_**Animal Crossing **_**story. I just recently got **_**New Leaf**_** and Ankha is one of my starting villagers. She's probably my favorite of the villagers just because of how unique she is, so I wanted to write a fic starring her. Fair warning, in this story, all animal characters will be ginjinkas (humans with animal characteristics). This will also be a Yuu (Male Villager) x Ankha story as well.**

**-:-**

"_Your house is quite comfortable. I can imagine myself just moving in here, making it my home away from home, me meow."_

"_So why don't you?"_

That's what Ankha remembered him saying after she had visited him that day. It was early morning and the bronze-skinned cat woman of Egyptian descent glanced up at her lover, who was still sleeping after working hard at the office the day before. She smiled a little, thinking how cute and handsome he looked, as well as how sweet and kind he was when he'd do anything to keep his villagers happy. She could remember the day he arrived and the journey they both took to get to this point in their lives.

-:-

Ankha let out a sigh as she filed her nails. She had recently moved to the village after spending most of her life on one of the islands and was starting to regret it. Mainly because…

"Oh, Ankha!" cried out a voice as someone was knocking at her door.

The cat woman grimaced as she stood and sashayed towards the door, her striped tail flicking back and forth. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by another cat woman, this one with shoulder-length light gray hair with darker gray stripes running through it.

"What do you want, Lolly?" questioned Ankha, giving the normal villager a narrowed look.

"I just came to tell you that Isabelle wants everyone to head to the train station today. The new mayor will be arriving soon, bonbon."

Letting out a sigh and her cat-like ears flicking in annoyance, Ankha replied. "Fine. I'll be there shortly, me meow."

With a sweet smile, Lolly gave her thanks and left for the train station. Letting out another sigh, Ankha followed soon after. As she got closer, she noticed that the other villagers were already there.

There was Biff, a large burly jock with dark skin and two tusks protruding from his mouth, signifying his hippo heritage.

Then there was Walker, a scrawny and lazy dog man with floppy ears and black hair.

Lastly was Pompom, a very peppy girl with pale skin and short brown hair. The duckbill she had was a very obvious sign to what she was.

As a snooty villager herself, Ankha hated all of the other villagers because of their personalities and they were the reason why she wished she stayed on her island.

It was then that Ankha noticed Isabelle, whose tail was wagging in excitement as she waited for the new mayor. Surprisingly, Ankha had nothing against Isabelle, despite the fact that the dog girl was clumsy and absent-minded. She was just an innocent puppy trying to do her best.

The sound of the train pulling up to the station caught everyone's attention and they got ready to greet the new mayor. When he stepped out, they finally got a good look at him. He looked to be in his teens, just like Ankha and some of the other villagers. He had short brown hair, a triangular nose, and was wearing a red t-shirt with the number one on the front. Ankha would be lying if she said she didn't find the guy a little bit attractive.

"Welcome to Smashville, Mr. Mayor!" greeted Isabelle with a smile.

The teen looked confused. "Mayor? What do you mean?"

It was the blonde's turn to look confused. "Huh? You're our new mayor, Mr. Mayor. Isn't that why you are here?"

The teen scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Not that I know of. I was invited here by someone named Tortimer."

Isabelle beamed at that. "So then you really are our new mayor! Mr. Tortimer was our previous mayor, but he retired recently saying that someone would be taking his place soon!"

"…I see."

Ankha could tell that the guy was a little apprehensive about this idea and wouldn't be surprised if he just turned and left. That thought made Ankha frown. She was surprised though when the guy accepted the job with a smile, making the other villagers cheer.

"Oh! I don't think we got your name," stated Isabelle, tilting her head.

Giving off another smile, he introduced himself. "Yuu. My name is Yuu."

-:-

Back in her home, Ankha sat on her throne and ran a hand through her shoulder-length navy blue hair with gold stripes. Her thoughts were on the new mayor of the town, though why she cared was a mystery to her considering she was thinking of moving back to her island earlier. A knock at the door caught her attention and with a grimace she went to answer it.

"I swear, if it's one of those idiots," she muttered to herself.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Yuu.

"Hi!"

"…Wh-What are you doing here?" questioned Ankha, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Well, I figured that as the new mayor that I should personally introduce myself to everyone in town," he replied with a smile. "So may I come in?"

She was hesitant, but soon stepped aside. "Sure."

Once he entered, he took in the Egyptian décor. "Wow, you have a really nice home, Ankha."

Letting out a huff, she replied. "Of course I do. I need to keep up appearances and what better way to do that than to show off my heritage."

Yuu looked over at her, noticing that even her clothes were Egyptian theme. She had a cobra headdress on and her dress was basically mummy bandages wrapped around her torso, showing off her curves. She even had black eyeliner around her eyes and flicked out towards the outside of her eyes.

"I think it suits you perfectly, Ankha," stated Yuu with a grin.

A slight blush appeared on Ankha's cheeks, but she turned her head with another huff. "I'll accept your compliment this time, but don't think you can use flattery to win me over so easily, me meow. As the new mayor, you'll have to earn mine and the village's respect!"

Yuu looked confused by the sudden attitude change, but just shrugged it off. "Okay then. I guess I'll be leaving then. If you ever need anything concerning something in town, don't hesitate coming by my office."

"I doubt it," muttered the cat woman.

Just laughing it off, Yuu left to go back to his office, leaving Ankha to herself. Once he was gone, Ankha had only one thought in her head.

'_Maybe staying in this village won't be so bad after all.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Ankha's torch for Yuu has been lit, but it still has time to grow and burn brighter. Stay tuned in to see our tsundere heroine get closer to our mayor. (Yes I do believe that Ankha, having a snooty personality, would be a tsundere)**

**The first line is an actual quote from Ankha I got when she came over to my house when I was playing the game.**

**In my file of **_**New Leaf**_**, my starting villagers, along with Ankha, were indeed Lolly, Biff, Walker, and Pompom, so I decided to use them in this fic. Of those four, Pompom will probably have the least amount of screen time in this fic as a support character, only because I don't interact that much with her in the game. I also do think that most of the villagers are in fact teenagers in NL.**

**Smashville is obviously not the name of my town in game, but I just wanted to use that here instead since I actually liked that stage in Brawl.**

**Also in my file, the player character really did come out to look like the default Villager in SSB4, which is who I used here. I also gave him the name Yuu, which is the name of the male character from the **_**Animal Crossing**_** animé movie. The female player character's name is Ai, for those of you who were curious. These are probably the closest to getting canon names that we'll get for these characters.**


End file.
